Un simple oubli
by JaAxely
Summary: UA. C'est Noël. Les cadeaux seront ouverts d'ici peu... Seulement, il y a un tout petit imprévu auquel les jeunes Fíli et Kíli devront faire face...
1. Chapter 1

Hey~ Ceci est mon premier two-shots que je poste ici, je suis désolée si le style ne vous conviens pas, j'avais la migraine et sommeil quand j'ai écrit cela ! C'est un UA, aux temps modernes, et Fíli et Kíli ont respectivement sept et douze ans.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.R.R. Tolkien, et pour le scénario je me suis inspirée d'une VDM, et je pense que c'est tout !

**Résumé** : UA. C'est Noël. Les cadeaux seront ouverts d'ici peu... Seulement, il y a un tout petit imprévu auquel les jeunes Fíli et Kíli devront faire face...

* * *

Ça y est, c'est le grand matin de Noël. Kíli n'avait pas suffisamment dormi, mais c'est comme ça, dès qu'il sait que quelque chose d'important se passera le lendemain, il ne parvient pas à dormir, ça à toujours été ainsi. Son oncle s'était même vu obligé de lui faire promettre de ne pas se lever avant sept heures. Fíli, lui, était un peu plus calme, il essayait de modérer son petit frère, bien qu'il attende avec autant d'impatience le grand moment du déballage de cadeaux. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était présentement que cinq heures du matin, et Kíli n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Comme c'est parti, il ne dormira pas du tout. Il s'ennuyait, les minutes lui semblaient interminables du haut de ses sept ans, et l'envie pressante de jouer avec son frère le possédait. Le petit brun hésitant donc à réveiller son grand frère qui dormait à ses côtés, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'il se demandait s'il lui en voudrait de l'avoir tiré si tôt de son profond sommeil. Mais peut-être qu'au contraire il le remercierait de l'avoir réveillé pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour l'ouverture des cadeaux ! C'est peu probable, mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...

"..Fee ? "

Aucune réponse. Le blond dormait à poings fermés.

"Fíli ! "

Cette fois il le secoua comme un prunier, et naturellement, l'aîné s'éveilla, ses yeux papillonnant.

"Kee... Laisse moi dormir...

-Mais Fíli ! Tu va rater les cadeaux ! "

Las, le blond enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Son cher et tendre frère lui avait fait exactement le même coup l'année passée.

"Les cadeaux sont peut-être déjà là, ils ne vont pas disparaître...

-On ne sait jamais ! Imagine qu'il y ai un voleur, il fait l'empêcher de...

-Kíli, il n'y a jamais eu de voleurs et il n'y en aura jamais, de toute façon ce sont NOS cadeaux et le Père Noël nous les rapporteraient...

-Mais... Fíli...

-J'ai dis non ! Laisse moi dormir !

-Fee..."

Quand le dit Fee regarda son petit frère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, il soupira. Il devait trop avoir haussé la voix... Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, c'était son frère, il l'adorait, se savoir la cause de ses larmes de crocodiles le désolaient. Il le serra contre lui, culpabilisant en entendant le cadet sangloter. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ! Le blond soupira à nouveau, puis il eut une idée.

"C'est bon, on va y aller, je dirais à Tonton que nous étions trop impatients..

-Ouaiiis ! Merci Fíli ! T'es le meilleur de tout les grands frères ! "

Il venait de se faire avoir. Il le bien rapidement au sourire malicieux que le petit brun arborait. Comme l'année passée... Le plus jeune descendit du lit, se précipitant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. S'il fallait que Thorïn se réveille, autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible ! Le blond quand à lui sorti calmement de la chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son petit frère était vraiment malin, il savait comment le faire craquer... Ce dernier poussa d'ailleurs un cri. Fíli pensait que c'était un cri de joie, jusqu'à ce que Kíli arrive en courant, les joues luisantes de larmes. Il se jeta sur son grand frère qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, paniqué

"Viens !"

Fut tout ce que répondit le brun. Arrivé au pied de la cheminée, en face du sapin, Fíli vit, ou plutôt ne vit pas, ce qui causa l'affolement de Kíli : Il n'y avait aucun cadeau sous leur beau sapin vert...

* * *

**À suivre..**

* * *

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à poster une petite rewiew pour dire ce qu'il faudrait améliorer ou même pour le plaisir ! Suit la semaine prochaine, au revoir !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Voici la suite, je viens de la terminer et de la relire, alors je la poste~ !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J.R.R. Tolkien, et pour le scénario je me suis inspirée d'une VDM, et je pense que c'est tout~.

* * *

Certes, Thorïn dormait profondément, ce n'était pas une porte ouverte a la volée qui allait le tirer de son sommeil, lui, Thorïn Oakenshield... Mais par contre, deux enfants qui hurlent à la mort, l'un criant des choses à propos du Père Noël et l'autre hurlant tout court... Ça pourrait éventuellement le réveiller ! Surtout quand ces deux mêmes enfants se mettent à crier à l'infamie, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de leur oncle adoré, ce dernier s'étant redressé dans son lit en s'attendant au pire... Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter en entendant les pas de bourrins que faisaient ses neveux en courant. Il sursauta presque, oui, presque, quand le cadet manqua d'exploser la porte en entrant - il avait d'ailleurs étonnamment beaucoup de force le petit ! -, son frère le suivant de près, un air de reproche destiné à son oncle sur le visage. Le pauvre homme n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la petite furie brune lui sauta dessus, les cheveux en bataille.

"Tonton ! C'est terrible ! LE PÈRE NOËL NOUS A OUBLIÉ !"

Le petit avait à nouveau éclaté en sanglot en disant ça. Thorïn fronça les sourcils. Le Père Noël ? Ah oui. Les cadeaux... Les cadeaux de Noël. Sous son lit. SOUS SON LIT ?! Bon Dieu. C'est aujourd'hui Noël. Il avait... Il avait oublié de poser les cadeaux sous le sapin... Quel imbécile il devait faire aux yeux de Fíli, à qui on avait déjà avoué la fatale vérité quant à la non-existence du vieux bonhomme rouge... En parlant de Fíli, celui-ci fixait son oncle, les yeux plissés et les bras croisés, avec l'air de vouloir dire "Tu me déçois énormément..." Pour un peu il se serait excusé. Mais il était bien trop occupé à trouver quelque chose à dire au petit brun qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, ça briserait la magie de Noël ! Heureusement, il avait une idée.

"Mais voyons Kíli, que dis-tu ? Le Père Noël n'oublierais jamais deux enfants...sages...comme vous. Il est peut-être simplement en retard.

-Le Père Noël n'est jamais en retard mon oncle, son traineau est magique. "

Oh, le blond lui en voulait là.

"Fíli a raison ! Il nous a oublié !

-Je te dis que non... Vous avez été plus sages que l'année passée en plus, il ne vous a pas oublié. Je suis certain qu'il a juste eu un accident de traîneau. "

Dans la famille "J'invente-des-excuses-totalement-bidons", je demande l'oncle.

"Vous savez, il y a des sapins dans le jardin... Peut-être s'est-il trompé de sapin, vous devriez aller voir.

-Le Père Noël est intelligent !

-Fíli, fais moi plaisir et va chercher vos cadeaux dehors avec ton frère. Cherchez bien partout."

Message compris. L'ainé prit la main du plus jeune qui trépignait sur place, voulant absolument voir ses cadeaux. En plus il avait demandé une armure en plastique, avec le bouclier, le casque, et même les épaulières ! Il espérait que le Père Noël aie bien lu sa lettre. Arrivés dehors, ils se mirent en quête de chercher leurs fameux cadeaux. Fíli avait compris ce que souhaitait faire son oncle : Sortir les cadeaux discrètement, et les placer le plus rapidement sous leur sapin principal, celui décoré de guirlandes argent et or. Il se demandait quand même comment Thorïn avait put faire pour oublier de poser leurs cadeaux...  
Ce dernier s'était levé dès que les enfants avaient quitté la pièce, et avait sorti les paquets de sous son lit. Fort heureusement pour lui, il avait emballé les cadeaux la veille, avec un beau papier cadeau rouge orné de petits bonhommes de neige. Les connaissant, Fíli garderait le papier parce qu'il aurait ouvert son cadeau avec plus ou moins de précautions, Kíli fera la même chose mais, trop pressé, déchirera le papier, et son grand-frère lui donnera le sien pour ne pas qu'il pleure. Si prévisibles... Pourquoi avait-il oublié de poser les cadeaux ? Parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à discuter au téléphone avec sa soeur, Dís. Il avait décidé de placer les cadeaux le matin même. Le motif de son appel était qu'il voulait savoir vers quelle heure sa soeur arriverait le lendemain, vu qu'elle voulait naturellement passer Noël avec son frère et ses fils, mais elle n'était disponible que le jour même de Noël, son travail l'obligeant à rester jusque tard la nuit... Être infirmière n'avait pas que des avantages. Elle devait venir tôt le matin, pour faire une surprise aux deux petits, qui croyaient pour l'instant qu'elle ne viendrait que pour le Nouvel An. Bon ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Thorïn ne devait pas traîner ! Il n'avait pas envie que ses neveux reviennent tout de suite, alors qu'il était en chemin vers le salon, les paquets sous les bras. Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il déposa doucement les présents au sol, prenant soin d'inscrire le nom du destinataire de chaque cadeaux sur ceux-çi. Il sourit. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction des deux canailles quand ils ouvriront leurs cadeaux... Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, regardant la porte de ses yeux bleus en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire appel à sa patience légendaire qu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant place aux deux enfants, le plus jeune paraissant déçu, ses grands yeux bruns maintenant dépourvus de leur habituel éclat malicieux. Fort heureusement, Fíli vit immédiatement les cadeaux, et les désigna tout de suite à son frère qui poussa un cri de surprise, se précipitant sur ses cadeaux. Seigneur qu'il était heureux ! L'ainé courut à sa suite, et ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Le brun avait finalement bel et bien reçu son kit de guerrier, avec des petites figurines d'aventurier, et quant au blond il reçu un grand dragons à trois têtes en plastique, et des vêtements. Les deux riaient aux éclats sous le regard amusé de leur oncle. Quand le bruit strident de la sonnette retentit, il alla ouvrir la porte. Sa soeur était là. Quand elle entra, ses deux fils sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

"MAMAN ! "

Elle s'accroupit en souriant et ils se jetèrent dans ses bras, heureux comme tout.

"Le Père Noël a été très gentil !

-Oui, il nous a apporté des cadeaux géniaux, même s'il était en retard !

-En retard ?

-Oui, on vient de les recevoir !

-Je vois... Allez jouer avec alors !

-Ouaiiiiis ! "

Elle ne dut pas se répéter qu'il étaient à nouveau sur les jouets, s'amusant et riant. Elle se releva, allant trouver son frère en souriant.

"Alors Père Noël, on a oublié de poser les cadeaux ?

-Hm... J'ai oublié, ce matin...

-Tu ne devais pas les déposer hier soir ?

-J'étais trop fatigué, désolé..

-Ne t'excuses pas mon frère, regarde comme ils s'amusent... "

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil bienveillant au deux enfants.

"Tu vois, c'est un Noël parfait ! "

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, vous avez aimé ? J'ai bien rit en écrivant en tout cas. Merci aux gens qui ont posté une review, c'est gentil ! Je posterais sûrement des bonus, si vous me donnez des idées~ À bientôt !


End file.
